1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lifting/tilting or tilting apparatus for emptying bins into the opening of a collecting bin, in particular for emptying garbage bins into the collecting bin of a garbage vehicle. Such an apparatus commonly comprises a substantially triangular gripping and carrying plate which cooperates with an uptake pocket or recess provided in the edge region of the bin to be emptied and which is arranged, with its tip pointing upward, at the free end of a lifting arm that is able to be extended and/or pivoted out. The upper triangular sides of the gripping and carrying plate form gripping surfaces that slope down toward the side wall located away from the bin to be picked up.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information
Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In a device of this kind as known from the Federal Republic of Germany Printed Application No. 34 20 058, the substantially triangular gripping and carrying plate is arranged on a gripper arm for limited pivoting about its vertical center axis, and in consequence of the limited lowering of the gripping and carrying plate, said plate is thus pivoted under the load of the bin being picked up, by means of a cam arrangement, about said vertical center axis into a normal position and is retained therein. However, for many practical purposes this limited pivotability of the gripping and carrying plate about the vertical axis has proved insufficient for taking up any bins which are held in readiness for dumping when in a more or less slanting position.